Pingu Wiki:Rules
You've reached our rules page Since this is a wiki that anyone can edit, the staff have set out some ground rules. Any user that breaks a rule will be given a warning. If the user disregards the warning action will be taken. This applies to every single user on the wiki. Here they are: General Rules *You must be thirteen or over to join the wiki. *No swearing. (Even if it's abbreviated!) *No inappropriate or sexual content. *No fan fiction or fan art. *No vandalism. Stick to the facts. *Do not diss other users or yourself. *Do not diss this wiki; if you do not like it then why did you even bother joining? *Before editing someone's proflie, please ask premission from that user. After editing that user's proflie with his/her premission, please add a summary saying you had premission. *Do not add categories like "Male", "Female", "Blue", "Pinga episodes", "Robby and Pingu episodes", or similar. *Do not ask for admin, or chat mod rights. *Please do not mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, tell an admin, and they'll handel the problem. *Do not edit just for the sake of editting. Perfecting the structure of sentences and paragraphs and correcting spelling and punctuation errors is one thing, but do not edit pages just to change one word into a another word which means the same thing, however many times it is used on that page. *When you start a new article, do not start with just a few words. Please give a proper layout. *Do not rename articles with irrelevant titles. *All content must be objective and in a neutral light. Do not use opinion words, unless you are giving a review, quoting a character, writing a transcript (only in the vocal part or if a written thing says an opinion word), or giving a written thing that has an opinion word in it. (incorrect ex. Pinga is Pingu's adorable and cute younger sister.) Message Wall Rules * Do not write on your own wall, unless you're testing your signature. Type in "Test", "Testing", or "Testing signature" on the title of the message. * Do not swear on message walls. * Do not spam on message walls. * When adding an image not from this wiki on a message, please make sure you ad pixels so the image won't come out huge. * Do not remove threads, unless they are spam. Image rules * Only upload images related to Pingu. * No blurry or poor quality images. * Name all images properly. Do not name an image "jehdvbhegd*YWbnsbb.jpg", "Snapshot0004.png", "Capture.PNG" or simliar. Name your image something like this "PinguandtheBand.png" or similar. * Do not upload duplicated images, unless if you have better quality of that image. * No watermark images. * Do not leave spaces in between when nameing an image. * When you upload an image from a certain episode, make sure you paste it in the gallery of the episode's page. Admin Rules * Do not abuse your admin powers. * An admin is consider inactive after not editing for a year, the admin will be demoted. * Only delete pages that are unnesscary, spam, or unrelated to the wiki. * Do not block users directly, give them a warning first depending in the situation they have cause. You can block them directly, if the user has caused a big problem. * If you're inactive, you will lose adminship, and will be place as rollback. If you join and want your admin status back, Ask first, and you'll have admin powers back. * When giving users a block, please give a block no longer than two weeks for first offense. If the user's been previously blocked, increase the block time. Bureaucrat Rules * Demote admins if they have abuse their power or are inactive. * No "Friendship promotions." * If you're the only active bureaucrat and want to demote yourself, please find someone to give them bureaucrat status, and then demote yourself. Manual of Style Layout Guide Episode pages #Episode infobox #Plot #Characters #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Episode Navbox Character pages #Character infobox #Bio #Personality #Appearance #(Episode) Appearances #Trivia #Gallery ##Screenshots ##Promotional Images ##Miscellaneous ##Merchandise #Character Navbox Location pages #Image of the location #Description ##Exterior ##Interior #Role in series #Trivia #Gallery Thank you Very much!